


First Step

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [35]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Alexander Waverly was apprehensive. The two men knew they were to be partnered, but had yet to meet; therein lay the rub. They were from different sides of the socio-political divide, and Solo had loudly voiced his displeasure at the decision. The American was already waiting with Waverly, when the Russian arrived.

The Old Man watched them carefully as he introduced one to the other. The body language from each was beaming out like a beacon; both men silently stating that trust was something to be earned.

However, hope glimmered for Waverly as they sat down next to each other.


End file.
